Sothern Town 1 (la historia de Mathew)
by noroxia
Summary: mi tributo a Silent hill, la historía de Mathew, espero la disfruten y me dejen sus coments, gracias. Cierta vez en un lugar que no quisiera recordar ocurrieron ciertos eventos que son increíble para cualquiera de nosotros, me remontaré poco a poco hablando hasta el más ínfimo de mis recuerdos...


**sothern town (historia de mathew) (parte 1)**

Cierta vez en un lugar que no quisiera recordar ocurrieron ciertos eventos que son increíble para cualquiera de nosotros, me remontaré poco a poco hablando hasta el más ínfimo de mis recuerdos, pero antes debo decirles que mi nombre es Mathew, todo comienza con una de mis normales caminatas en éste pueblo atestado de gente, con cada paso que fui dando me sentía cada vez más apretado por toda la cantidad de personas que transitan a diario; bueno todo comenzó una mañana de mayo el día no lo recuerdo muy bien porque todo se me hizo una pesadilla de dolor e infamia….

Pero para decirle alguna fecha le diré que todo ocurrió un día 6 de mayo, esa mañana Salí como siempre a relajarme caminando de aquí para allá, pero a la vuelta de mi "relax" como lo llamo yo, pasó algo que dio vuelta mis sentidos, todo el cielo y el aire parecían más pesados como si una gran cantidad de energía estuviera sobre mis hombros, pero pensé:

-todo esto debe de ser cosa mía, quizá sólo sea el cansancio-

Ese día de verdad no me sentía bien así que decidí ir a mi casa a acostarme, no fue hasta que llego la noche cuando me sentí raro, me acosté como siempre en mi cama, luego de un par de horas desperté con un silencio ensordecedor y una oscuridad profunda traté de encender mi lámpara que está al lado de mi cama pero está no se encendió

–¿qué raro?- me dije

-¿un corte de luz?- pensé en medio de la oscuridad

no le tomé el peso a la situación, tomé mi linterna y me la puse en la chaqueta negra que traía puesta, Salí a buscar a mi abuela con la que vivía en aquel tiempo pero no estaba en su recamara la busque alrededor de la casa pero no la hallé por ninguna parte, lo que me llamó la atención en aquella noche fue que en la calle no se veía ninguna persona caminando así que decidí tomar mi auto y fui a la casa de un tío mío que a lo mejor sabía que estaba ocurriendo en el pueblo, por cierto yo me había mudado hace muy poco tiempo a este lugar pero me habían dicho que sucedían cosas extrañas aquí. Conduje hasta la casa de él sin ningún problema cosa rara porque no divisé ningún automóvil camino para allá, cuando llegué no había nadie dentro de la casa a todo esto aún seguía la oscuridad casi tan completa como es cerrar los ojos, casi tan terrible como entrar a un ataúd y saber que a uno lo están enterrando vivo es una oscuridad muy seca y a la vez muy intrigante; me dije a mi mismo:

–¿ha ya sé dónde puedo encontrar gente!- pensé en mis desesperados intentos de encontrar a alguien

–iré al hospital- es donde trabajaba, es raro que por primera vez quería ir a ese lugar sin sentir sueño

encaminé mi automóvil hacia allá en un camino que me pareció eterno, cuando llegué no había luz tampoco es extraño porque todo el hospital cuenta con una red de energía eléctrica en caso de corte, al entrar me llevé una gran sorpresa no encontré a nadie mientras caminaba por las independencias del lugar, no dejé de notar lo extraño que se veía todo, el lugar estaba desecho como si hubiera estado abandonado durante años sin que nadie lo aseara o mantuviera, el metal estaba oxidado, las camillas también, el suelo estaba manchado con cosas como verdosas moho quizás entre otras, fui justo a donde yo hago mis deberes fui a la sala de "medicina" a buscar a una compañera de trabajo ella se llamaba Cristina era muy buena amiga y yo sabía que estaba en horas de servicio; cuando llegué no dejé de impactarme no solo por el hecho de que no había nadie más que yo, sino que también porque vi algo que me sacudió completamente mi cerebro, lo que presencié fue el más brutal de los asesinatos, yo en mis años de trabajo he visto cosas brutales porque mi trabajo es así, pero la abominación que vi no es de este mundo

-¿¡dios mío que ocurrió aquí¡?- me dije desesperado, por toda la planta en donde trabajo habían extraños símbolos dibujados con sangre, símbolos que no entendí, excepto uno el símbolo era el que se llama "la cruz de mercurio" es un signo que lo tienen algunos médicos en sus chaquetas de este hospital, pero eso en ese momento no tenía la menor importancia, ya que la carnicería que se había desatado allí era peor que un matadero de ganado.

después de lamentarme del hecho, me di cuenta que la sangre con la que estaban dibujados los símbolos era la sangre de mis compañeros de trabajo estaban cortados de una forma muy rara, me llamó especialmente la atención un cadáver, ya que dos de ellos estaban colgados y desollados y otros dos estaban en camillas con unas estacas en sus vientres, el cadáver que me llamó la atención fue el de una mujer, colgada la hallé de espaldas, me di valor para ver de quién se trataba, al dar vuelta el cuerpo miré quien era, la miré con horror ya que el cadáver era el de mi amiga, Cristina, mi amiga, de verdad es que digo esto, ya que fue mi mejor amiga, lloré por su muerte pero también porque estaba asustado de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Salí de aquella sala y un olor a podrido llenaba el ambiente, un olor nauseabundo mezclado con el aroma que trae la muerte consigo, no quise averiguar pero sin embargo lo averigüé sin querer, el olor provenía de la sala de neonatología cuando entré habían bebés colgados y destripados por toda la sala al centro de la sala había un "halo" es un aparato que ayuda a los bebés cuando nacen con problemas respiratorios, estaba encendido lo miré y dentro de la cuna estaba una muñeca ensangrentada con símbolos parecidos a los que vi en la otra sala, aún no había luz estaba oscuro me desespere y corrí hacia la salida del hospital sin parar llegué a la salida, pero me encontré con un mensaje escrito con lo que yo supongo era piel humana por los rasgos que vi, el mensaje decía así: "eres el séptimo de siete, eres el cero de nada, cree en lo que tus ojos han de creer, y si no crees a la iglesia deberás correr", al leer eso sentí que no iba a ser la única vez que estuviese en ese lugar porque me dio una corazonada de que más tarde debería volver, no entendí nada del mensaje pero me dije a mi mismo:

–a lo mejor "eso o esa persona" tiene razón, iré a la iglesia a averiguar que ocurre en este publo-.

Me dirigí hacia el auto y me sorprendió que éste no funcionara, era como si alguien averiara el motor intencionalmente, no me quedo otro remedio que caminar, dirigí mis pasos entre la oscuridad observé una silueta, emocionado llamé a esa "persona" sin embargo no contestó, grité más fuerte diciendo:

-¡oiga, oiga, quién es usted!- me acerqué hacia aquella "persona", siempre aterrado por la oscuridad que lo impregnaba todo; después de tanto seguirlo eso me llevó a un callejón y en él había una especie de teatro del miedo, todo con olor a carne descompuesta y lleno de camillas, sillas de ruedas con cadáveres quemados y el individuo que seguí no era nada más que una criatura, muy horrible, deforme, como sacado de las peores pesadillas del infierno, era una masa amorfa con piernas y sin brazos no tenía cara pero si tenía la cabeza en el pecho tenia algo que parecía el corazón y latía de una forma repugnante ya que cada latido salía grandes cantidades de sangre, me asqueé quise salir de aquél callejón, pero grande fue mi sorpresa ese ser no estaba sólo, habían más y trataron de dañarme sin saber que hacer corrí con todas mis fuerzas por donde había entrado encontré cerrado las criaturas me rodearon, pero antes de que todo se me oscureciera vi un hombre crucificado entremedio de alambres con púas y cortado a la mitad y me dijo:

–"eres el séptimo de un linaje de seis que han descubierto el pecaminoso y tortuoso sendero de la realidad, yo fui el número dos de los descubridores….- sin decirme más sentí un frío horrible mientras esas criaturas me torturaban con sus repugnantes gritos de terror, creí que iba a morir, me tiré al suelo me tapé la cara con mis manos y esperé lo peor, los montruos gritaban y sentía sus pasos acercarse hacía mí, me, desmayé.

Desperté confundido por lo que me ocurrió, me dolía la cabeza y me sentía raro al mirar alrededor vi que ya no estaba oscuro y que era de día, sin embargo, estaba nublado y con neblina apenas si se podía ver, después de un rato de examinar detenidamente me dije:

–¿esto es una iglesia?, valla quien lo diría, llegué a donde quería, el problema es ¿Cómo? -

en medio de mis pensamientos una voz femenina me interrumpió, era una señora como de unos cuarenta años, vestía un traje completamente oscuro y largo, físicamente era flaca con unos ojos exaltados, ella me dijo:

–menos mal que llegaste a mí antes de que ellos te absorbiesen el alma, te salvé y me debes un favor- me dice con voz rasposa

-¿un favor?, ¿qué clase de favor?- repliqué

ella respondió –solo necesito que busques una llave, la clave está en una escuela si traes la llave te explicaré lo que deseas saber, de por qué te está ocurriendo todo esto y de por qué todos se han ido todos-

yo con una voz un poco alta le dije:

–¡¿ido?!, ¡todos los que conozco están muertos!-

-paciencia, trae la llave y te diré lo que nenecitas saber- me dejó mudo un instante y se marchó de la iglesia

-bueno- me dije –tendré que ir a la escuela a buscar esa llave, pero…¿qué escuela?- Salí extrañado, un mensaje en el piso me decía: "sigue el camino amarillo"

-¿sigue el camino amarillo?, que significa esto- me dije

Desde la salida de la iglesia estaba en el suelo pintado de color amarillo pálido y muy borroso un camino angosto caminé siguiéndolo tras varios minutos; llegué a lo que parecía un centro comercial, pensé que quizás necesitaría algunas cosas para defenderme de esos seres que me habían atacado anteriormente así que me puse a buscar entremedio de esos locales que por cierto estaban como abandonados, los vidrios de las vitrinas estaban rotas, las latas que cubrían los locales comerciales estaban cubiertos de oxido, busqué sin apuro algo ni siquiera sabía qué, pero encontré un par de cosas que creí me serían útiles; unas baterías para mi linterna, un bolso que no parecía estar malo y en una armería que estaba desecha con impactos de bala por todas partes, como si una batalla hubiera habido allí, por lo demás encontré un arma automática y unas cuantas cajas de balas agarre todo eso y Salí del centro comercial. El bolso me lo puse al lado derecho de la cintura, las cosas cayeron sin problemas dentro del bolso, en medio de la niebla me apareció una silueta que no me era distinta fui hacia ella con mucho cuidado, teniendo en mente que es lo que me había pasado antes; era para desgracia mía ese ser de nuevo y estaba con compañía, tomé el arma y disparé hasta que descargue el arma al recargar los seres se fueron gritando y yo diría que hasta asustados y no por mis balas, ni por mí si no por algo más siniestro. Alrededor todo se comenzó a oscurecer, caí al piso con un dolor de cabeza y con una sensación nauseabunda.

Al recuperar la conciencia me encontraba en la misma calle pero la oscuridad reinaba, prendí mi linterna miré en todas direcciones; en el piso un pentagrama con esos símbolos que aún no sabía que significaban, de repente un ruido fuerte llamó mi atención esta vez era otra clase de criatura era más grande y más fuerte, sus piernas parecían de acero su cara estaba tapada por una clase de mascara del mismo material, su cuerpo estaba cortado completamente, no emitía ruido, pero tenía una clase de cuchillo descomunalmente grande y bajo sus pies habían cabezas de personas de la cual salían miles de arañas y gusanos, era una escena realmente asquerosa, después de ver al monstruo decidí correr, pero me encontré en una situación muy difícil de la nada aparecieron rejas que cerraban toda la calle y por ende mi paso, sólo había una tienda abierta a la cual acudí rápidamente, entré allí mientras esa cosa me perseguía por todas partes sediento de sangre, cerré la puerta de la tienda lo mejor que pude, el ser afuera caminaba con pasos pesados que se escuchaban en todas partes de la silenciosa calle.

Me adentré en aquella tienda, siempre con silencio, con pasos casi de bailarina, me dije para mí mismo:

-no quiero que esa cosa me escuche-

Explorando la tienda entre sus estanterías rotas, un mensaje me llamó la atención, en la muralla estaba escrito en lo que parecía sangre seca este decía:

"confía en el poder de este sable"

–¿sable?, ¿cuál sable?- me dije

entre tanto el monstruo me escuchó, supo que me había metido allí, rápidamente los golpeteos del monstruo sonaban fuertemente contra la puerta de metal tratando de entrar a matarme, miré hacia el medio de la sala y una especie de bulto se alzaba en medio de la oscuridad claramente era otro cadáver y tenía una katana enterrada en el estómago, me acerque y retire del cuerpo la espada, tome un trapo y la limpie de la sangre que tenía una vez limpia miré que tenía un signo distintos a todos los otros que había visto antes abajo estaba una vaina para guardarla. estaba en todo eso y de repente entró el monstruo me atacó con una furia incontenible, sin perder el tiempo tomé mi arma de fuego y disparé seguido contra aquella abominación, no dio resultado me quedé sin balas, no me quedó más remedio que pelear con el sable

-demonios, tendré que pelear con él- me dije

fue una pelea como nunca antes había tenido, me hice muchas heridas durante el combate, como debía ser sigiloso ya que enfrentándolo de frente escuchaba muy bien y atacaba con una efectividad asombrosa fue así que me hirió, pero logré vencerlo

subí a una estantería y esperé que se me acercara, silbando de forma muy sutil, casi imperceptible al oído, cuando estuvo cerca esperé que se diera vuelta y esa fue mi oportunidad, saté sobre él y corte desde el hombro atravesando todo su cuerpo hasta alcanzar a cercenar el hígado, esa cosa cayó al suelo sin gritar, pero retorciéndose como si estuviera convulsionando; desde mi punto de vista se podían observar los intestinos del monstruo y como sangraba copiosamente.

Yo aproveché esos instantes y salí de aquel lugar, las rejas que ya me habían bloqueado el camino ya no estaban, salí de allí aterrado y sangrando por mis heridas yo veía como brotaba la sangre de mis brazos y pensé

-¡Ho dios!, ¿así es como voy a morir?, En manos de algo que no sé lo que es…- perdí la conciencia cayendo al suelo cual bolsa de basura.

Pasaron un par de horas cálculo yo, pero no estaba seguro del tiempo porque mi reloj se rompió en la batalla, después de un rato me concentré nuevamente en la misión que me había dado esa extraña mujer, mis heridas seguían igual, sangrando mucho, por suerte para mí que justo en el rincón que quedé desmayado había una farmacia

-que oportuno- pensé, mientras me sostenía el brazo

Claro que estaba como todo en el resto del pueblo, abandonada y un poco siniestra, entré a la farmacia y buscando encontré un equipo de curación, el único que había sobre una estantería polvorienta, me cercioré de que estuviera en buenas condiciones, me hice un vendaje no muy bueno, pero al menos me detuvo el sangrado, tomé un par de cosas más de aquella botica milagrosa para mí, ya que era lo único que se podía conseguir en aquellas condiciones infrahumanas en la que me encontraba y seguí mi camino a la escuela, siguiendo siempre el camino amarillo

-ja, ahora resulta que soy Dorothy- me dije riendo, algo de humor no es malo, aunque sea en esas extrañas condiciones

llegué allí, tras haber caminado una hora, para sorpresa mía al terminar mi tortuoso camino me encontré con una escuela muy horrenda por fuera, pensé para mi mismo:

–¡no me quiero imaginar lo que me espera adentro!- luego de lamentarme, me armé de mi espada porque intuí que algo horrendo me esperaba dentro del recinto, abrí la puerta y caminé lo más sigilosamente posible para poder internarme en aquella escuela, dando pasos silenciosos, pero firmes, quería escuchar si había alguien más que yo, después de un rato de mucho caminar, tratando de abrir puertas que estaban bloqueadas, al fin encontré una sala de clases para observar, traté de entrar, pero estaba cerrada de hecho no era la única cerrada por que revisando sala por sala todas estaban atrancadas excepto una de un corredor, la puerta era distinta a las otras, para empezar no tenía una manilla para poder entrar y lo que me llamó la atención es que alrededor del marco estaban de nuevo esos extraños símbolos

-otra ves, que extraño, esto está siendo un patrón- me dije mientras miraba la puerta con detenimiento

al entrar me encontré con una persona sin brazos y sin una pierna, la pierna faltante era la izquierda y estaba en una posición de boca abajo, me aterré de verlo no solo por el hecho de verlo en esas condiciones, si no porque estaba vivo y abrió los ojos de par en par y al verme me dijo:

–"eres el séptimo de un linaje de seis que han descubierto el pecaminoso y tortuoso sendero de la realidad, yo fui el número uno de los descubridores…-

al decirme esto me sentí expulsado de aquel salón por una fuerza tremenda me golpee la cabeza la puerta no se cerró y vi que aquel sujeto le comenzaron a salir de la boca unos bichos indescriptibles que nunca los había visto yo en mi vida, los vomitaba con mucha violencia eran millones asustado cerré la puerta y corrí por el patio de la escuela hasta la otra ala de la escuela sin perder el tiempo entré ahí para encontrarme con unos pequeños monstruos eran unas bestias abominables y estaban cubiertas de carne podrida, solo tenían un ojo en el rostro y a pesar de la falta de boca gritaban como si un gato fuese torturado; eran muchos tomé mi sable y comenzó la pelea contra esas criaturas cercené a varios y ellos también me atacaban con unas garras en los extremos de sus brazos, me embestían sin cesar pese a eso yo tampoco di tregua maté a cuanto pude sin embargo me seguían apareciendo más y más, decidí arrancar de allí estaba peligroso, si me quedaba mucho más tiempo me podían eliminar así que tome la ruta siguiente de la escuela hasta llegar a un corredor que me llevaba a la sala del gimnasio del recinto, mis pasos temblorosos y cubiertos de sangre sumado a la fatiga me hicieron caer, descanse pero allí estaban esos gritos nuevamente diciéndome que se venían aproximando asustado traté de salir por una ventana que lamentablemente estaba cerrada con alambre, de pronto y desde atrás escuché que venían otra ves esas criaturas me di vuelta y me vi acorralado nuevamente.

No di mi brazo a torcer pelee nuevamente después de casi unos veinte minutos de pelea calculo y mirando que el piso estaba chorreado de sangre mía y de ellos del suelo comenzó a salir fuego los pequeños cadáveres se fueron quemando rápidamente hasta volverse carbón, uno a uno, Salí del gimnasio al salir no pude dejar de notar que el fuego se extinguió como magia, de pronto unas flechas de color amarillo dibujadas en el suelo aparecieron de la nada, las seguí, estas me condujeron hasta un baño era el de mujeres supuestamente el de las alumnas al entrar aparte del olor nauseabundo de la carne podrida salía un extraño vapor del piso, las flechas sin embargo me llevaron hasta la entrada de un cubículo al abrirlo decía un mensaje en la pared del baño y decía:

"mira y veras la llave que buscas, si no miras serás el cobarde y me burlare de tu alma"

miré dentro y había una cabeza cortada, era calva y escrito en su piel decía: "ábreme como un melón"

saqué cuidadosamente la cabeza la puse en el piso, tomé mi sable y la corte dentro estaba una llave de oro muy rara y cuando la miré cuidadosamente tenía un signo y al otro lado de la llave había un dibujo de un caballo parecido a un centauro, sentí un grito de una niña en el sótano de la escuela tuve que correr para llegar a aquel lugar, la puerta era de metal y no se abrió estaba oxidada, muy apretada y esos gritos me desesperaban, patee la puerta fuertemente hasta abrirla, dentro había un inmundo lugar lleno de metal y ese vapor que vi en el baño eran unos hierros que estaban al rojo vivo, hacia una calor de los mil demonios, busqué la niña porque supuse que era alguien que no tenía nada que ver con todo esto, pero no la encontré por ningún lado dándome por vencido Salí pero la puerta por donde entré ya no está en su lugar habían unos barrotes de metal atrás mío se sintió un estruendo impactante me di vuelta y era un monstruo sin igual parecía un caballo igual al de la llave, tenía dos cabezas y en el hombro derecho tenía un cuello que sangraba mucho como si en ese lugar antes hubiese una cabeza, tomé mi arma de fuego y le disparé cuanto pude ese monstruo escupía acido que era muy toxico con olor a azufre, cada disparo que daba el animal gritaba como un cerdo cuando es sacrificado, se me acercaba cada vez más se me agotaron las balas y no me quedó otra que pelear con mi sable, traté de tirar un sablazo en dirección a su cabeza y este detuvo con su propia mano la espada, sangró mucho, pero no pude cortarle sus dedos siquiera, como si éstos estuvieran hechos de acero, me golpeó en el pecho y me mando a volar muy lejos del lugar de donde estaba, dejándome muy mal herido se comenzó a acercar paso a paso para darme el golpe final en ese entonces me apareció un libro en su portada mal trecha decía: "oicconiuqe led rodahceca" sin saber qué diablos significaba eso tome el libro y algo dentro de mí me decía que leyera aquel libro lo abrí buscando alguna frase que me ayudara a vencer al caballo, mientras tanto el monstruo se acercaba más y más hacia mi; corrí hacia el otro lado de la habitación y una frase que chorreaba en sangre y las hojas enmohecidas : "rodeaerc ogam ut ol et salbeinit sal ed res ereum" lo leí casi gritando y perdiendo la voz a ver qué pasaba, el monstruo comenzó a dar chillidos espantosos de dolor, del estómago y de los ojos le comenzó a salir mucho fuego el lugar se inundó de humo, un humo tan negro que parecía una cortina que no dejaba ver ni siquiera las manos, en ese escenario de espanto en el que me encontraba el libro que había recogido también se comenzó a hacer humo, me desmaye nuevamente pensé que moriría intoxicado por la gran cantidad de monóxido expelido por el ser ese que se quemaba antes de caer me dije:

–si quedo vivo llevaré ésta llave donde la señora que me la pidió para que me explique todo…-

Desperté en el sótano de la escuela estaba oscuro pero ya no había indicio de la pelea que tuve hace un momento lo que me pareció raro es que la katana estaba con un poco de sangre y estaba tirada justo en donde supongo yo, estaba el horrible caballo, estaba tan confundido por la situación que decidí revisarme las heridas y tal como lo sospeché estaban a medio curar, al salir del caldero todo estaba en calma nuevamente, estaba claro, pero siempre nublado y con esa espesa neblina que no dejaba ver demasiado, me decidí ir donde la señora para entregarle la llave y que me digiera todo lo que ocurría, pero enseguida me pregunte:

–¿dónde podrá estar?- Salí de la escuela y tal como había sucedido anteriormente me encontré con un mensaje escrito en un papel azul y con letras verdes:

"busca en la casa del incidente" al lado de esa misma hoja había un diario con la siguiente noticia:

"4 de enero, la casa ubicada en la calle Graham se incendió casi por completo dejando sólo restos y el sótano, fuentes cercanas al suceso dicen que en ese lugar se practicaba hechicería, magia negra. el incendio habría comenzado por una vela que habría quedado encendida y que presumiblemente habría caído sobre una mesa con un mantel, aunque los bomberos y personal experto no estaría demasiado de acuerdo ya que en el sótano hay una especie de halo y círculos perfectos hechos de cenizas, aún se investiga el caso".

sin más que agregarle al asunto me guardé el trozo de diario en el bolso, fui a la dirección indicada por el periódico, paso tras paso me acordaba de lo que me había ocurrido anteriormente y por más que trataba de razonar no comprendía ninguno de los hechos que me ocurrieron, finalmente llegué a la casa, ésta era muy grande casi una mansión, abrí y entré a mirar, allí se encontraba la señora sentada en un sillón y antes de yo poder decirle nada me dijo con una voz rasposa:

–ya veo, me has traído la llave, bien hecho, déjame la llave sobre ese mesón-

dejé la llave en donde me indicó y le dije:

–te traje lo que me pediste, ahora dime lo que quiero saber- asintió y me respondió:

-la verdad está muy cerca de ti, de hecho, está tan cerca de ti que ya solo te falta unir las piezas de este rompecabezas- la miré y dije:

–de que rayos me hablas, ¿qué rompecabezas?, he estado peleando contra esas cosas haciéndome heridas muy graves, ahora dime!- se levantó del sillón, tomó la llave y sólo dijo:

–revisa ésta casa completa de arriba a abajo y luego dirígete al mercado central y luego encuéntrame en el hospital, en el sótano- y se marchó

Me quedé con una pequeña rabia interna, pero tras un rato de meditar pensé:

-mejor hago lo que dice, no vaya a ser cosa que por no hacer lo que me dice, muera o quien sabe que rayos me ocurra-

Descansé un momento e hice lo que ella me indicó, empecé a revisar centímetro a centímetro aquel lugar, subí al segundo piso y nada interesante había allí, excepto un cuadro en el cual había el cuadro de una niña al lado de ella estaba aquella extraña señora y en su mano estaba el mismo libro que yo había leído para destrozar al caballo, más extraño aún, había un viejo calendario y estaba una fecha "4 de enero" la parte del año estaba rasgada; eso fue lo que encontré arriba en el ático, al bajar al sótano me hallé con un altar unos cirios grandes y una especie de copa, dentro había lo que parecía vino pero muy oscuro y en el piso estaban unos signos y un circulo que parecía quemado desde su base; una placa de oro con una frase rarísima que decía "ADONAI MEMENTO MEI" con alguna clase de cerradura al lado, me dije:

-qué extraño, ¿por qué estará todo esto aquí, de quien rayos será está casa, será de la señora?-

Muchas preguntas me asaltaron, pero obviamente no pude responder ninguna así que no le tomé mucha importancia y subí al primer piso, había un sillón que consideraba al verlo muy cómodo y decidí descansar un rato, dejé mi bolso al lado del sillón y me metí al baño a mojarme la cara un poco, extrañamente había agua aun, luego me recosté y me quedé dormido, soñé muchas cosas, cosas que eran extrañas para mí, pero ciertamente eran como recuerdos que he vivido anteriormente, recuerdo que mi sueño trató sobre un ingreso al hospital en la parte de urgencias y vi sobre la camilla a un pequeño cuerpo recostado y humeando, se quejaba mucho, quise atender, pero tres médicos y dos enfermeras no me dejaron ni siquiera acercarme, de hecho ellos se llevaron el pequeño cuerpo a la parte baja del hospital, solamente ellos bajaron mientras que a mí ni a mis compañeros nos dejaron bajar, lo que más me llamó la atención es que en sus chaquetas estaba ese signo de la cruz de mercurio, días después se dio un comunicado a todo el personal del hospital que:

"solo los que porten la cruz de mercurio en sus chaquetas podrán bajar, el resto no puede y si llegasen a bajar serán sancionados o en su defecto despedidos"

esas imágenes que vinieron como recuerdos malditos me hicieron despertar.

Desperté estaba tal cual, incluso llegué a pensar que se pondría oscuro al despertar, pero menos mal que todo estaba "normal", me dije a mi mismo:

–me dirigiré al mercadillo ese para ver que sucede allí-

tomé mis cosas y me dispuse a salir, caminé un par de pasos en la puerta de la calle había un mapa botado justo en la salida, bajé la mirada para mirarlo y estaba justo dos direcciones marcadas con marcador negro; el mercadillo central y la estación de policía, partí casi corriendo al mercadillo sin novedades de monstruos en el camino, hasta que llegué afuera y con grandes letras decía: "mercado central" al entrar me di cuenta de que todo estaba abandonado, traté de buscar un puesto comercial que estuviera abierto y me topé con una carnicería y me dije:

-apuesto lo que sea que adentro hay cadáveres o algo así-

cada paso en que me acercaba al local todo se hacía más oscuro y más tenebroso, como si un aura de penumbra trastocara el local completo, cada vez más cerca, cada vez una sensación más asfixiante se sentía en aquel lugar hasta el punto en que todo estaba negro me vi en la obligación de prender mi linterna y lo primero que vieron mis ojos fue un lema escrito en sangre justo en donde estaba la lista de precios, esta decía:

"cinco son los torturados cuatro son los mentirosos, sólo uno sabe la verdad parcial de los hechos"

al leer esto me sentí extrañado, porque no solo tenía relación con lo que yo quería saber, sino que también estaba fuertemente ligado a las palabras de aquella extraña mujer, un rastro de sangre me condujo hasta un mesón de carnicero en donde un cuchillo yacía enterrado sobre dicha mesa, otra nota escrita con carbón sobre una tabla de cortar carne, ésta decía:

"corta a uno, deja a otros cuatro, desde las entrañas saldrá lo que buscas, ¡cuidado!",

-¿cuidado con qué?- no me importo y tomé el cuchillo y dispuse a cortar

–pero cortar, ¿qué?- de la nada cinco conservadoras para charcutería de cristal se le encendieron las luces solas, dentro un cadáver por conservadora en total cinco cuerpos estaban descompuestos habían moscas por todas partes, era realmente nauseabundo; lo siguiente que pensé fue:

-a quien de estos cinco sujetos será el que debo cortar?- busqué alguna pista sobre ellos y no encontré nada, salvo una pequeña nota esta decía:

"mira alrededor tuyo, busca en donde el ruido se hace intenso y donde las palabras dichas; una vez se deben poner en un altar"

al terminar esa oración que la leí en voz alta, se sintió un golpe dentro de un casillero como si un animal estuviera encerrado era un golpe desesperando me acerqué rápidamente a ver qué era lo que había en ese lugar abrí el casillero y un hombre colgado de cabeza tal como la carta del tarot "el colgado" amarrado de un pie con las manos atadas a su espalda me habló con un tono desesperado diciéndome:

-"eres el séptimo de un linaje de seis que han descubierto el pecaminoso y tortuoso sendero de la realidad, yo fui el número tres de los descubridores…., el número que buscas es cuatro!"- al decirme esto esa persona se comenzó a podrir desde dentro, se le salían trozos de la cara rápidamente se le comenzaron a descomponer las manos, se hacía pedazos, desde su estómago salían moscas y larvas, cerré ese casillero mientras esa persona gritaba y gritaba desesperadamente hasta que ya no gritó más, el último sonido que se escuchó fue como si un pedazo pesado de algo chocara contra la lata del casillero haciéndolo tumbarse yo corrí huyendo, pero me detuve a pensar en lo que me dijo:

-¿el número cuatro?, ¿que habrá querido decir?, mmm supongo que se refería a uno de esos cadáveres, bien tendré que actuar aunque no me va a gustar mucho, además presiento que algo horrible se acerca-

tome el cuchillo y abrí la conservadora número cuatro y me dispuse a abrir el estómago del muerto, el cuchillo tenía un filo despampanante cortaba como si la piel del sujeto fuese mantequilla caliente, llegue al estómago, en él estaba un cuadernillo envuelto en una bolsa plástica y en la parte de afuera decía "léeme", abrí la bolsa sacando el cuadernillo y me dispuse a leer el librillo ese, me encontré con una frase que decía lo siguiente:

"ella es una iluminada, ha recibido un poder asombroso es algo que no todos los días se puede obtener, hablaré con los médicos más prestigiosos del pueblo para que la puedan mantener viva después del ritual…"

di vuelta la página, al hacerlo un temblor sacudió el mercadillo, sin pensarlo guardé el librillo y quise ver que ocurría, una descomunal sombra a lo lejos se divisaba y me gritaba con unos gruñidos muy extraños, miré hacia atrás y los cadáveres de las conservadora estaban reviviendo, eran como zombis, estaba acorralado y como tenía ese gran cuchillo en mi mano no dudé y comencé a pelear, los dos primeros los rebané como queso los otros dos se me abalanzaron sobre mi espalda, traté de quitármelos de encima un buen rato hasta que uno de ellos cayó al piso tomé mi katana y se la enterré en la cabeza el otro aún seguía sobre mí tenía sus manos frías sobre mi cuello así que con el cuchillo le corté una mano, cayó al piso gritando un lenguaje un tanto incoherente decía algo como:

" _Ignis Natura Renovatur Integra_ …" una infinidad de cosas de ese estilo, bueno desesperado le corté la cabeza con mi cuchillo cogí la katana que aún seguía enterrada en el otro cuerpo y traté de salir del mercadillo ya que el otro monstruo seguía acechando y aunque estaba un tanto lejos de mí, se acercaba lento, pero firme todas las salidas estaban bloqueadas por toneladas de escombros, una voz en mi cabeza me decía:

-vence esa abominación para salir de allí, pero no tengo balas en este momento, sólo me queda la katana y este cuchillo- corrí contra el monstruo empuñando el cuchillo al acercarme miré con detalle aquel ser, tenía unos ojos completamente rojos incluso hasta la esclera era de un rojo intenso, su boca estaba tapada, su cuerpo estaba envuelto con alambres y estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas, sus piernas estaban con miles de fracturas expuestas es decir que se veían sus huesos, sus brazos y manos eran más o menos largos con respecto a su cuerpo, en resumidas cuentas era extraño que algo tan fracturado pudiese moverse.

Le tiré el primer ataque hacia sus costillas pero lo detuvo con los alambres, raro porque pareciese que él los controlara a su voluntad, luego me envolvió con alambres alrededor de todo mi cuerpo haciendo una especie de jaula con la cual me encerró, el monstruo se acercaba hacia mí y de sus manos le crecieron unas uñas enormes y me las trataba de enterrar, lo esquivaba como podía hasta que me empezó a aprisionar contra ese alambrado me faltaba el aire, y me acordé que aquel cuchillo que había recogido anterior mente, tenía mucho filo lo tomé de mi bolso y con mucha dificultad corté un alambre y luego otro y así sucesivamente hasta que ese ser me zamarreó lanzándome lejos, nuevamente se me empezó a acercar contra mí, su silla de ruedas estaba muy oxidada y se escuchaba donde él estaba así que se me ocurrió un último intento de tratar de matarlo apagué mi linterna y me quede inmóvil y dentro mío me dije:

–si esto no funciona no sé qué más lo hará- mientras transpiraba helado

el ser se confundió no me veía, pero yo si lo lograba escuchar por su silla oxidada, además del ruido de sus alambres que arrastraba sin cesar, entre la sofocante oscuridad trate de hacerme una idea de dónde estaría paso a paso me fui acercando a un bulto que divisé en las sombras

–espero que sea él- pensé

lo tomé por sorpresa y le enterré el cuchillo, para poder ver bien encendí un rato la luz y efectivamente era él, para mi fortuna el monstruo se me presento en el centro del mercadillo y en ese lugar no había ninguna cosa que me interrumpiese, al darle la primera estocada le di la segunda, le di la tercera el monstruo se dio la vuelta y me tiro muchos metros contra una ventana me golpee fuerte contra el muro mi linterna callo cerca de un cuerpo descompuesto y justo al lado de él estaba tirada una escopeta recortada de dos cañones, no sabía usar ese aparejo, pero no me importó, la desesperación hace que uno aprenda cosas increíbles en poco tiempo, no sé cómo rayos pero abrí para revisar si tenía balas, mientras tanto ese horrible ruido de ruedas oxidadas seguía asechando afuera, la escopeta tenía solo un cartucho bueno el otro estaba disparado, revisé rápidamente la tienda y encontré tres cartuchos más cargue la escopeta y esta era lo suficiente mente pequeña como para caer en mi bolso, salí a enfrentarlo con mi cuchillo en mano lo ataqué y tal como pensé que sucedería me amarró con sus alambres y suerte que me dejo una mano suelta le tire el cuchillo en el centro del pecho este se enterró hasta la mitad, mientras el monstruo se veía el cuchillo saqué rápidamente la escopeta y la apunte contra su cabeza y dije:

–espanto asqueroso, tienes que morir!- disparé seguidamente la mitad de su rostro y su cabeza volaron quedando sólo la otra mitad, este me soltó mientras hacía unos ruidos raros, recargué la escopeta y le apunté nuevamente contra lo que quedaba de su cabeza de nuevo y sin basilar dispare y se quedó totalmente sin cabeza, de su chongo de cuello salía mucha sangre que coagulaban muy rápido; mientras tanto del piso salían unos gusanos que se comían el cuerpo sin vida lentamente todo a mi alrededor comenzó a tomar una nueva forma estaba retornando la luz me devolví a la carnicería mientras todo eso ocurría, cerré fuertemente los ojos y esperé a que todo volviera a ser normal al abrir los ojos todo estaba tal como estaba, claro como siempre, todo nublado, en completo silencio y con mucha niebla di un suspiro y me dije:

-gracias a dios que terminó toda esta tontería…, ahora tengo que ir al hospital a encontrarme con la señora-.

Salí del mercadillo sintiéndome aliviado, pero no tranquilo del todo porque una cosa media extraña presentía, al fin y al cabo es todo lo que pude hacer para salir de allí, bien me dije:

–es hora de que sepa la verdad, pero antes terminare de leer el librillo que saque de aquel muerto-

busqué entremedio de la neblina y me encontré un local abierto era una estación de policía, entré y abrí una serie de puertas hasta que ayee una que no tenía seguro, me metí para ver lo que había dentro, para suerte mía sobre una mesa estaba un paquete completo de cartuchos de escopeta así que recargue y me guardé el resto en mi bolso me senté en una silla empolvada y vieja y me dispuse a leer en donde había quedado

"…ritual que llama al alma a un festín de deliciosas presas, quema lo terrenal dejando solamente la pura la esencia, de esto es con el fervor con que se llama a esta bestia que nos ayudará a tener una vida eterna y sin límites"

–¿no se de que estará hablando y que ritual menciona?, pero algo me dice que esto se relaciona con ese incendio que leí en aquel periódico, pero bueno será mejor que me valla de aquí-

me paré de la silla y justo en un escritorio que se encontraba al lado vi un archivo con un papel policial, estaba fechado con el día y mes 4 de enero que decía :

"lo ocurrido aquel día me extraño, no solo porque los bomberos al sacar el único cuerpo que estaba en aquella casa se lo entregaron a la ambulancia y esta se la llevaron muy rápido, sin dar ninguna información al respecto, sólo tomaron el cuerpo y se fueron, alcancé a ver dos enfermeras que se llevaron al cuerpo"

el año en que se redactó ese informe tampoco estaba

-bien- me dije –esto creo que empieza a tomar forma de algún modo u otro, creo que tengo que ver con esto aunque no estoy seguro del cómo-

estaba pensando en eso cuando de repente una sombra afuera estaba merodeando se escuchaban estridentes

–Ho no, de nuevo no!- miré hacia fuera agarrando fuertemente mi cuchillo, vi dos formas eran como unos gorilas grandes con largas manos y brazos muy fuertes, el primero destruyo la ventana de la estación de policía ingreso aullando ferozmente, me tiró contra el piso me trató de ahorcar, mi cuchillo debido al golpe cayo muchos metros más allá y mi bolso también así que estaba desarmado completamente, el otro "gorila" estaba cerca tal como un buitre esperando su cena, en medio de mi desesperación no me quedo otra que patear al gorila ese con mis piernas hasta que me soltase, una vez que me lo quité de encima corrí tan fuerte y rápido como pude para alcanzar mi bolso, lo alcancé y saque mi katana, al segundo ataque se la enterré en el estómago del animalejo y sangro bastante dejándome el otro para pelear me "miraba" pese a que no tenía ojos ya que en su rostro se veía una especie de boca gigante, empuñé con una mano la katana y suavemente saque la escopeta y la escondí detrás de mi espalda con el fin de que se me acercara le grite desafiante

–¡acércate si es que te atreves bestia inmunda!- saltó con una ira que me asustó un poco cuando ya estaba cerca de mí saqué la escopeta y le volé un brazo disparándole en el hombro, el brazo de la bestia le quedó colgando, sangre le corría a borbotones recargue mi escopeta y Salí por la ventana mismas bestias habían roto hace un momento, corrí lo más lejos que pude de ese lugar hasta llegar a un almacén en donde vendían abarrotes, al entrar me aseguré de que no me estuviesen siguiendo, ya más tranquilo y seguro me entró un hambre terrible, así que decidí sacar algunas cosas para comer, saqué algunas latas de atún y las abrí pero antes me cercioré de que no estuvieran fuera de fecha de vencimiento y para sorpresa mía esas latas estaban fechadas con "4/01/…" el año no estaba escrito me pareció raro, era como si todo se hubiese detenido ese día en especial.

Seguí mi camino hacia el hospital caminé rápido para tratar de no toparme con esas cosas, a lo lejos divise mi auto estaba tal cual como lo había dejado pero esta vez estaban los vidrios pintados de negro no se veía ningún centímetro hacia dentro, traté de abrirlo para ver su interior y estaba cerrado como si alguien lo hubiese cerrado desde su interior para no dejarme entrar le iba a disparar al vidrio pero pensé:

–no debo de gastar balas inútilmente, no sé con qué cosa me encuentre dentro de este lugar por lo pronto mejor será que deje todo tal cual está-

subí por las escaleras hasta entrar a la sala de espera todo estaba absolutamente arruinado, viejo, pastoso y asqueroso, caminé sin mucho problema ya que yo trabajaba ahí, así que me sabia el lugar de memoria excepto el sótano, el único método que sabía yo para llegar hasta ese lugar era por medio del ascensor, pero por lo visto no había electricidad, la segunda alternativa eran las escaleras, pero no sabía por donde se bajaba; me dije:

–será mejor que busque un mapa para saber por dónde bajar-

caminando llegue hasta la parte de esterilización y estaba abarrotada de cosas, menos una puerta ésta era la que llevaba hasta donde está el autoclave que es como un horno que se utiliza para esterilizar materiales médicos, la puerta del autoclave estaba media abierta, la curiosidad me invadió cuando la iba abrir se abrió sola y dentro había una especie de olla en la parte de afuera de la olla estaba un pequeño mensaje

"hiérveme", la maquina estaba encendida raro porque el autoclave funciona con electricidad, le hice caso al mensaje cerré la puerta y puse la maquina en marcha, no alcanzó a pasar un minuto y todo se me comenzó a dar vueltas y poner oscuro

-¡oh no, de nuevo no!- dije cayendo al piso inconsciente yo

al abrir mis ojos, todo negro estaba delante de mí, me levanté prendí mi linterna y el autoclave estaba listo, abrí la puerta y el mensaje de la olla había cambiado súbitamente ahora decía:

"ábreme" abrí y me encontré con el mapa completo del hospital y con la parte alternativa marcada para bajar al sótano

-¡qué suerte!- me dije sarcásticamente

comencé a seguir el mapa para llegar hasta el sitio en cuestión, desde el punto en que me encontraba me dirigí hasta el lugar; dentro de mi propio interior presentí que sería una inmunda pesadilla bajar hasta allá, caminando a través de los horripilantes pasillos completamente oscurecidos siempre acompañado de la única luz de mi linterna que me ha ayudado desde el principio de mi asombrosa y extraña "aventura".

-santo cielo estoy tan cerca de saber por qué demonios estoy aquí en vez de estar en mi casa leyendo algún libro normal o alguna historia de amor, hasta eso preferiría estar haciendo a estar lleno de bichos asquerosos y seres infernales…- me dije ya algo cansado de todo

En medio de mis pensamientos me encontré con la puerta del sótano, me pregunté enseguida:

–¿para que esa extraña señora me abra mandado hasta acá?- giré la manilla de la puerta para poder ingresar, pero esta estaba cerrada la empujé varias veces y en todas fallaba insistí tanto que desde la parte de arriba salió un papel amarillento tenía un mensaje escrito con unas letras verduscas:

"busca las tres pistas de entrada"

me dije:

–ojalá sea lo último para salir de este mundo, pero ¿cuál será la primera pista?-, en eso se escuchó un gran estruendo y algo en mi interior me dijo anda hasta donde el ruido, el tomé una gran bocanada de aire y me concentré corrí hasta la primera pista que a lo mejor sería ese gran ruido, corrí tan fuerte como pude, unos pasos me detuvieron me fijé bien entre penumbras y observé unas horrendas criaturas que caminaban hacia donde estaba yo afortunadamente no todos los caminos del hospital estaban cortados así que no pelee contra ellos simplemente arranqué, siempre mirando hacia atrás para tratar de perder a esos monstruosos, corrí hasta que tropecé con una camilla ensangrentada en el interior había un cuerpo envuelto en vendaje no se distinguía muy bien ya que su rostro no se veía bien, el techo estaba oxidado y con un gran agujero, de él colgaban muchos alambres, la camilla por otra parte estaba muy mal trecha supuse que se había caído del techo y que ese había sido el gran estruendo inspeccioné la camilla de pies a cabeza nada raro tenía, excepto que en la sabanilla que envolvía al cuerpo tenía un signo muy raro, decidí guardar la sabanilla y continué caminando por los corredores del hospital, enseguida encontré una puerta entreabierta era la sala de operaciones miré y estaba todo muy desordenado, todos los equipos quirúrgicos colgaban del techo amarrados con lo que pareciesen ser entrañas, me asquee me quise ir de ese pabellón, pero de pronto se encendió la luz de la lámpara de la mesa de operaciones y se iluminó una botella de alcohol estaba nueva y la guardé, me acerqué lentamente y la guardé dentro de mi bolso me cercioré que no tuviera ninguna rotura para que no se derramara, abajo de donde estaba la botella había otro signo escrito en rojo lo miré unos instantes y de la nada se escuchó que la puerta de la sala en donde me encontraba yo se cerró muy fuertemente llegando a asustarme, caminé rápidamente hacia la puerta la traté de abrir y no pude

–¡se atoró!- dije desesperado

y eso no fue todo, de la nada unas cucarachas del tamaño de mi mano comenzaron a entrar por la ventana, eran miles no atiné a nada en ese minuto, creí que ese sería mi fin se me estaban acercando y mi linterna se apagó la batería falló y los insectos ya no se acercaron más se quedaron estáticos, con una delicadeza sobrehumana me acerque hacia la puerta y en medio de la oscuridad saque la batería de repuesto la reemplace me volví a meter la linterna en el bolsillo, extraje la escopeta para dispararle a la puerta atascada para que se abriese disparé y el cerrojo de la puerta se rompió, pateé con fuerza prendí la linterna y corrí tan fuerte como pude hasta la consulta médica de un doctor entré y cerré la puerta

-¡casi me alcanzan!- me dije jadeando

cansado quise parar para descansar, miré la consulta del médico y busqué algo para sentarme para darme un respiro, vi una vieja silla toda sucia, pero eso no me importó así que me senté y comencé a observar los papeles tenía varios sobre la mesa, uno me llamó la atención estaba firmado por tres doctores en su portada había escrito:

"archivo de exclusiva lectura, por el doctor Anderson"

el documento estaba dirigido a las enfermeras este decía así:

"estimadas enfermera, ha pasado casi un año de que nos llegó la paciente que nos prometió una vida llena de lujos y la inmortalidad, sin embargo solo han pasado desgracias, por culpa de esa niña han muerto mucho de nuestros colegas y empleados de este hospital, mi familia también ha pagado y eso que ni saben de esto, quizás este proyecto no es más que solo una tontería, así que yo y mis dos colegas abandonamos esa supuesta vida de felicidad a cambio de un alma pura, la cruz de mercurio debe ser devuelta …"

la otra sección estaba rasgada así que esa fue toda la lectura, al lado de ese archivo estaba una ficha clínica esta con algunas lecturas de signos vitales y de junto una anotación de la enfermera en jefe "esta niña tiene una fiebre muy alta, consume casi diez litros de sangre a diario, sin contar los sueros que se le ponen para mantenerla hemodinámica mente normal, esto se nos está saliendo de control, creo que hubiera sido mejor mantenernos fuera de esto, además aquí en el lugar que la tenemos están sucediendo cosas muy extrañas…"

el resto fue arrancado la fecha de la anotación de los doctores era 9\ 06 el año no estaba anotado y la otra anotación estaba fechada 07\ 11 sin año, la niña aparentemente se llamaba Shari

-todo estaba encajando, ahora sé que esos tres médicos y esas dos enfermeras se metieron en algo que luego se arrepintieron, ahora entiendo el porqué de esas cruces de mercurio que solo ellos portaban y que nadie más podían tener, esa niña supuestamente tenía un poder que los haría felices de por vida, que equivocados estaban ahora están pagando por sus actos, que más felices podrían ser ellos ganan mucho dinero, mucho más que yo un simple paramédico, yo que ellos no hubiese hecho ningún ritual para ser feliz, sólo me queda un par de misterios que debo aclarar; primero ¿por qué eso del fuego o incendio y segundo que tengo que ver yo en todo esto? seguiré en busca de la tercera pista para bajar rápido y encontrar a esa señora- me dije algo más calmado

salí rápidamente de la sala del médico para dirigirme hacia mi tercera pista, en un murallón corría sangre desde el techo hasta el suelo, observé y encontré una frase: "la siguiente sala o cuarto, limpieza" un rastro mohoso me condujo hasta un baño estaban los retretes sucios y asquerosos una ducha que en el fondo llamaba la atención, me acerque abrí la cortina llena de óxido, lentamente se empezó a ver una pierna, un brazo, y así sucesivamente hasta que se vieron todas las extremidades pegadas a la muralla de la ducha, del techo goteaba gran cantidad de sangre, iluminé lentamente arriba y aterrado observe que lo que estaba pegado al techo era el torso cortado solo faltaba la cabeza, la tina que estaba abajo estaba recubierta de sangre y vómito y en el piso estaba un nombre escrito "Anderson"

-¿será el doctor esté cadáver?- unos guantes extrañamente limpios estaban al lado mío me dije asqueado por semejante caldo que había allí en la bañera

–tengo que meter la mano para sacar algo, lo haré rápido y lo superaré- me dije dándome valor

metí la mano con el guante puesto lo único que había dentro de la bañera era una cabeza con la cara completamente rota, irreconocible, pero al examinar más detenidamente pude constatar que sujetaba algo con su boca abrí la mandíbula y dentro estaba un encendedor envuelto en una bolsa plástica y al igual que las otras dos cosas contenía el mismo signo, guardé el encendedor que por cierto estaba seco, deje caer la cabeza dentro de ese caldo asqueroso y salí de allí, ya tenía las tres cosas

-¿Qué demonios hago con ellas ahora?- me pregunté

me sentí algo decepcionado porque pensé que lo que iba a encontrar sería la solución para bajar al sótano, me sentí con nauseas por lo del baño así que me senté en un sillón para descansar, luego de un breve descanso me puse a pensar para que me sirven una sabanilla, una botella de alcohol y un encendedor no lograba encajar las piezas de ese acertijo me dije en mi mente:

–hay algo que no encaja, ¿pero qué es?- seguía pensando en el misterio que me impusieron "ellos" cuando de repente un grito, como el de una niña pequeña se sintió de la parte norte del recinto, así que me encaminé hasta ese lugar para ver si había alguien, siempre estando con el misterio presente de los tres materiales que encontré fue un camino largo hasta la parte norte del hospital éste lugar es muy grande y pese a que yo trabajo aquí no lo conozco por completo, llegando a ese lugar un mensaje escrito en una puerta adornaba terriblemente:

"con fuego sagrado, con manta sagrada y con agua santificada por los dioses de la felicidad eterna, completa la purificación"

–¿valla, que querrá decir eso?- confuso procedí a entrar a la sala, el lugar era la estación de enfermería no había nada dentro excepto un gran cuadro y una manta con algo escrito, una pintura extraña con una figura extraña con forma humanoide pero sin rostro en su mano izquierda una rosa seca adornaba sus dedos en la otra mano una copa con sangre, sobre el cuadro un mensaje escrito en letras góticas

"la felicidad es pasajera" en la parte baja otra nota "quemando se logra la v..d.d"

-¿vdd?, no será ¿la verdad?- en la manta estaba un mensaje claro y conciso:

"quema el cuadro para que tú seas el de la felicidad" obedecí ese mensaje, tomando el encendedor traté de prender el cuadro y no pude, se me ocurrió

que el alcohol podría ayudar la combustión, pero tampoco sucedió nada, me dije:

–que hay con la manta, no la he utilizado- una idea surgió tome la manta y la rocié con alcohol y le encendí fuego y lo puse sobre el cuadro prendió con una intensidad muy fuerte las llamas no eran comunes estaban como el rojo vivo, lo más sorprendente fue que solo se encendió el cuadro y nada más y ni siquiera quedaron cenizas de la combustión, detrás de ese cuadro estaba una caja fuerte abierta una llave que decía en su gastada parte superior "sc9" y otra llave "s"

-valla, esto está extraño ¿acaso serán estas las llaves de la planta baja del hospital?, espero que si- me dije

me devolví por el mismo camino, no fue difícil perderme, todos los pasos que había dado estaban con sangre así que fue como seguir una especie de camino, me regresé con una sensación de extremo terror, no me olvidé de los insectos, ni de los seres que me trataron de perseguir; no estaban ni tampoco los bichos de hecho tampoco estaba el cadáver del cual saqué la manta, llegué a la puerta del sótano

-al fin! - me dije con algo de alivio

saque una vez más las llaves probé la "sc9" y no resultó, probé la "s" abrió, pero se rompió en el cerrojo, bajé una larga escalera cada escalón cubierto de sangre seca, mientras más me acercaba un olor a quemado salía, las murallas estaban llenas de rejas y alambres con púas al pisar mi último escalón, diez puertas grandes aparecieron en frente de mí cada puerta una sigla la primera sobre ella, como un letrero; "sc1", "sc2", "sc3" y así hasta el diez, recordé que la llave que yo tenía en mi poder estaba con la sigla "sc9" así que me acerqué hacia esa puerta, me llamó la atención que las marcas estaban normales excepto esa la "sc9" por qué esa marca en particular estaba marcada en carboncillo, puse la llave, la gire y abrió está al igual que la anterior se quebró, lentamente se abrí la portezuela un olor a carne descompuesta me inundo la nariz junto con una sensación nauseabunda, y me acerqué al centro de la sala y se escuchó un portazo detrás de mí, me devolví rápidamente para salir de allí, me desespere al ver que no se abría un ser bestial de aspecto asqueroso con las entrañas afuera lleno de moscas, las piernas eran como la del ser del cuadro; sus brazos cadavéricos lleno de tajos, poseía una boca abominable y cada vez que abría la boca chorreaba grandes cantidades de pus, sus ojos negros como la oscuridad que rodeaba el lugar en donde me encontraba la parte superior del cráneo estaba como reventada con parte de su cerebro hacia fuera más que cerebro tenia aspecto de estómago y palpitaba, mirar su asqueroso aspecto me hizo vomitar, miré de nuevo su cuerpo de reojo y sacó de su espalda una lanza oxidada completamente, me levanté y dije

–¡Ho santo cielo, me prepararé para una batalla que presiento será larga! -.

Una batalla sin igual se desató, el primer ataque lo dio ese monstruo me tiró su lanza la esquive y pese que aquella arma se veía enclenque se clavó sin problemas en el suelo que estaba echo de metal, saqué mi katana y espere que se me acerara para darle un corte, el ser no se me aproximó se fue a hacia donde su lanza y la recupero, pese a sus abultadas piernas era muy rápido, recogió su arma y vino hasta donde mí, le tiré un sablazo hasta sus costillas logré penetrar pero no sangró y más aún, me golpeó en el estómago mi katana se quedó enterrada en su cuerpo y yo al caer al piso me lanzó otra vez su lanza, me tiré para atrás no me llegó, saqué mi cuchillo, creó que me miró mi arma, él recogió su lanza y grito muy fuerte escupiendo pus a chorro, el piso que este monstruo tenía bajo sus pies se visualizaron unos signos que hirvieron y salía humo, parecía más furioso de lo normal quizás porque no me podía matar o que se yo, su forma de atacar cambió drásticamente, ahora me atacaba acercándose muy cerca mío y trataba de golpearme lo esquivaba como podía pero éste estaba muy rápido, cada paso que yo daba eran tres de él, seguía con el mismo ataque y en la última acechada que me hizo, me golpeó, pero yo le corte la mano con el cuchillo que anteriormente había sacado, la mano de él voló lejos sangrando a chorro, el golpe que me propino me dolió tanto que no me levanté en un momento, en ese pequeño lapso en el cual no me moví para nada él trato de acercarse nuevamente y ya que yo no me podía mover saqué mi escopeta cargada le apunte en dirección hacia su estómago jalando el gatillo se lo rompí, el ser se quejó un momento tocándose la zona abdominal claramente no vi que trataba de hacer porque corrí, mientras lo hacía, cargué mi escopeta otra vez y como un lobo acecha su presa yo lo rodee detrás de la espalda y le volví a dar un disparo esta vez fue en el hombro, así continué mis ataques hasta que ya no me quedaron más cartuchos, sólo atiné a arrancar, pero no tenía donde ir; el monstruo continuaba sin cesar cada vez más furioso, vomitando pus y gritando fuertemente le lancé mi cuchillo contra él se incrusto en su pierna derecha sangrando más, la hoja incrustada en éste se empezó a disolver en su carne, la carne de este maldito ser inmundo era negra y sorprendentemente llena de gusanos y larvas, no me quedaron más armas, solo la de fuego y la escopeta que me eran inútiles, solo me quedaba una esperanza, me saltó en enfrente de mí, miré sus costillas y allí estaba la katana que antes se le quedó enterrada en sus costillas:

–gracias a dios no se ha disuelto en su cuerpo- dije casi celebrandolo

el monstruo seguía vivo, pero más lento

–creo que le he hecho daño al menos un poco, solo me falta acabar con su asquerosa cara-

algo de la katana me llamó la atención esos signos que eran distintos a los demás empezaron a brillar con una intensidad que ilumino el sitio de la batalla incluso me cegó me tapé los ojos así que solo escuché lo que afuera pasaba, aparte de que el maldito demonio gritaba como un animal torturado sentí que la espada cayó al piso, escuché como el metal chocaba contra el piso una vez que el ser dejó de gritar traté de mirar a ver si es que no estaba la luz y efectivamente ya dejó de brillar, me tardé un rato en recuperar mi visión, mi primera impresión al volver a mirar el sitio fue que la pierna de él se cayó bajo él, una increíble cantidad de sangre y pus manchaba el suelo acompañado del olor, más pestilente que uno quisiera oler, la espada clavada en el rígido metal, una furia se apoderó de mi cuerpo y de mi alma le grité a la bestia con una fuerza que ni siquiera yo me conocía, saqué la katana con aquellos raros símbolos y me acerqué contra él empuñando con fuerza la espada y sin oponer resistencia corté los brazos marchitos, cercené su extraña cabeza con su "cerebro" de estómago y le volví a enterrar la espada en la malditas costillas, que en esta ocasión se enterró sin ningún problema y como golpe de gracia le hundí el sable por la mitad de la cabeza y se la continué hundiendo a través de todo el cuerpo, más o menos a la mitad de su amorfa anatomía extraje la katana de él; quedó así abierto como un libro de dio la vuelta como para darme la última mirada al hacer eso explotó sin razón aparente, lanzándome a mí muy lejos y perdiendo el conocimiento…

Primer final

Un momento después de la muerte más extraña que había presenciado en mi vida aparecí en el mismo cuarto, el cadáver de ese demonio estaba en el centro todo lleno de moscas y gusanos que se lo comían como un delicioso manjar, yo por mi parte estaba manchado de sangre, toda mi ropa estaba con manchas, aparte de estar muy adolorido pero con una sensación de paz y quietud me levanté y la puerta se abrió nuevamente, pero en vez de ver todas las otras puertas llegué a una sala con muchas camillas, con sueros colgados, las camillas estaban todas arrinconadas y desordenadas llenas de sangre, unas ventanas grandes y con unas cortinas rojas en el centro de esa sala estaba una camilla tapada con unos biombos negros que no dejaban mirar hacia el interior, una puerta sonó me di la vuelta a todo ese espectáculo de cosas bizarras para ver esa señora al verla le dije con una voz alterada:

-¡ya estoy aburrido de toda esta basura!, acabo de tener…- ella respondió interrumpiendo

–¿una pelea?, ese era uno de mis fieles seres-

yo furioso dije:

-¡así que tú eras la que le ordenaba a esos seres que me atacaran!- asintió con la cabeza y exclamó

-¡todo fue para ocultar la verdad!, pero veo que ya la sabes toda, ¿solo quieres saber qué haces tú aquí y por qué eso del fuego cierto?-

-si- le dije

te lo diré –lo del fuego es un ritual que se hace para que todo el mundo sea feliz, se quema a una niña que tenga los poderes de una entidad suprema y mística para ser liberada y traer felicidad a este mundo lleno de penurias-

yo la interrumpí preguntando –¿y esos signos?-

ella me respondió calmadamente

-esos signos son para aumentar la intensidad del poder generado por esos seres místicos-

preguntándole le dije:

-¿y esas enfermeras y médicos?-

me miró y dijo:

–ellos no fueron más que marionetas, el ritual pide que la parte del cuerpo se mantenga fresca para que cuando llegue el ser supremo lleno de hambre pueda comer, así que a esas personas les prometí que si me hacían el favor de mantener vivo al cuerpo de la niña, él les daría la felicidad eterna, les dije que escondieran el cuerpo para que nadie lo viera y lo metieron aquí en este repugnante sótano-

-¿esa niña es tuya?- le pregunté directamente

-sí y no, es hija mía por que la adopté cuando el ser supremo me la envió hace casi diez años atrás, un día cuatro de este mismo mes-

la observé fijamente y dije:

-solo quiero saber una cosa más ¡¿Qué rayos tengo que ver en todo esto?!-

me miró con una sonrisa malévola y respondió:

–lo único que tu tienes que ver en todo esto es porque tú viste a la niña cuando la ingresaron al hospital y por eso estas aquí, si no fuera por eso no estarías en este lugar, bien, ahora que sabes todo te eliminaré antes que cuentes lo que sucedió a otras personas-

la vieja tomó una extraña daga hizo como que la iba a tirar al piso y antes de poder hacerlo una voz de una niña pequeña interrumpió diciendo:

–eso no es toda la verdad, falta algo que debes saber- de la camilla que estaba con los biombos negros salió Shari no parecía quemada me miró y dijo:

–gracias a ti ahora soy libre, libre de esta señora y sus maldiciones, en medio de tu camino te di algunas ayudas, tales como el libro, la katana, el cuchillo, nunca supiste que yo fui quien te ayudé… gracias Mathew por todo-

se dio la vuelta miró a la insulsa señora y le dijo con una voz burlesca:

–tú debes ser castigada por hacerme sufrir durante un año, por quemarme y por matar a mis reales padres, debes morir y lo harás en este instante-

unos extraños seres con cuerpos llenos de yagas y pústulas y con la cabeza tapada de carne quemada atraparon a la señora y la subieron a una camilla en donde la amarraron con alambres, le taparon la boca y seguidamente con una sierra vieja y casi sin dientes la empezaron descuartizar miembro por miembro, del techo otros cuatro cuerpos bajaron todos ellos estaban vivos y gritaban mucho entremedio de esos gritos se distinguía frases como

-¡por que!- o –¡déjenme morir!- -¡mátenme!

Pese a esos desgarradores gritos de miseria no sentí pena por ellos, la niña se me acercó y me dijo

–esas personas que ves allí son los médicos y las enfermeras que no me dejaban morir, me mantuvieron viva haciéndome sufrir mucho-

le dije:

–¿y el doctor Anderson?- - él murió no porque se lo mereciese, sino porque él es un bastardo, él mató muchas niñas en nombre de la ciencia, así que lo mandé a descuartizar y poner sus restos en el baño de este hospital-

un sonido de huesos quebrándose sonaban en medio de gritos del techo, cayó una especie de jaula en ella se pusieron todos los trozos de la vieja, por ultimo Shari me dijo:

-bien, sabes todo, ahora debes retirarte de aquí, tu auto lo mandé a reparar y dentro debe haber un mapa señalando la salida del pueblo, en cuanto salgas ve saca todo lo que necesites de los negocios que estén en pie y no te preocupes de los monstruos que ya deben estar descompuestos, una vez hecho eso vete de aquí has una nueva vida y trata de cuidar a tu familia-

sorprendido dije:

-¡familia!-

\- anota la fecha del próximo calendario que veas y sabrás por qué, ahora vete-

retrocedí paso a paso, una lluvia de sangre cayó del techo la niña Shari tomó una muñeca y se sentó a peinarla sobre una silla de ruedas, mientras todo el lugar estaba lleno de carne podrida, sangre, pus y por supuesto los gritos de las personas que estaban colgadas del techo, salí desesperado de allí, el corredor estaba lleno de esos seres pero muertos en mi mente me dije:

-¿algo los mató?-

en todo caso no tenía importancia al salir del hospital estaba oscuro, pero un ruido hizo que mis ojos se cerraran por un tiempo al abrirlos estaba todo de día, pero claro como siempre nublado y con la intensa neblina, divisé mí auto y ya no tenía esos vidrios negros, lo abrí y dentro estaba ese mapa que me dijo Shari, un pequeño calendario estaba colgado sobre el espejo retrovisor, vi una fecha encerrada con un lápiz azul, el calendario no poseía año pero guardé de todos modos, el motor arrancó como si nada hubiese pasado manejé al centro comercial mientras de reojo miraba los cadáveres de los seres que antes me habían atacado, llegué a los locales tomé todo lo que pude incluso un montón de billetes de cien dólares, tomé muchos y cuando acabé un papel decía:

"esta es tu recompensa por ayudarme a ser libre, espero te sirva para rehacer tu vida, gracias por todo. Shari", lo subí todo al auto y me fui, me juré que nunca me regresaría.

Segundo final

Un momento después de la muerte más extraña que había presenciado en mi vida aparecí en el mismo cuarto, el cadáver de ese demonio estaba en el centro todo lleno de moscas y gusanos que se lo comían como un delicioso manjar, yo por mi parte estaba manchado de sangre, toda mi ropa estaba con manchas, aparte de estar muy adolorido pero con una sensación de paz y quietud me levanté y la puerta se abrió nuevamente, pero en vez de ver todas las otras puertas llegué a una sala con muchas camillas, con sueros colgados, las camillas estaban todas arrinconadas y desordenadas llenas de sangre, unas ventanas grandes y con unas cortinas rojas en el centro de esa sala estaba una camilla tapada con unos biombos negros que no dejaban mirar hacia el interior, una puerta sonó me di la vuelta a todo ese espectáculo de cosas bizarras para ver esa señora al verla le dije con una voz alterada:

-¡ya estoy aburrido de toda esta basura!, acabo de tener…- ella respondió interrumpiendo

–¿una pelea?, ese era uno de mis fieles seres-

yo furioso dije:

-¡así que tú eras la que le ordenaba a esos seres que me atacaran!- asintió con la cabeza y exclamó

-¡todo fue para ocultar la verdad!, pero veo que ya la sabes toda, ¿solo quieres saber qué haces tú aquí y por qué eso del fuego cierto?-

-si- le dije

te lo diré –lo del fuego es un ritual que se hace para que todo el mundo sea feliz, se quema a una niña que tenga los poderes de una entidad suprema y mística para ser liberada y traer felicidad a este mundo lleno de penurias-

yo la interrumpí preguntando –¿y esos signos?-

ella me respondió calmadamente

-esos signos son para aumentar la intensidad del poder generado por esos seres místicos-

preguntándole le dije:

-¿y esas enfermeras y médicos?-

me miró y dijo:

–ellos no fueron más que marionetas, el ritual pide que la parte del cuerpo se mantenga fresca para que cuando llegue el ser supremo lleno de hambre pueda comer, así que a esas personas les prometí que si me hacían el favor de mantener vivo al cuerpo de la niña, él les daría la felicidad eterna, les dije que escondieran el cuerpo para que nadie lo viera y lo metieron aquí en este repugnante sótano-

-¿esa niña es tuya?- le pregunté directamente

-sí y no, es hija mía por que la adopté cuando el ser supremo me la envió hace casi diez años atrás, un día cuatro de este mismo mes-

la observé fijamente y dije:

-solo quiero saber una cosa más ¡¿Qué rayos tengo que ver en todo esto?!-

me miró con una sonrisa malévola y respondió:

–lo único que tu tienes que ver en todo esto es porque tú viste a la niña cuando la ingresaron al hospital y por eso estas aquí, si no fuera por eso no estarías en este lugar, bien, ahora que sabes todo te eliminaré antes que cuentes lo que sucedió a otras personas-

la vieja tomó una extraña daga hizo como que dejó caer daga al piso y enseguida sentí una sensación de dolor en todo mi cuerpo una sensación de aturdimiento, algo asfixiante en medio de esa sensación le pregunté:

-¿Qué tratas…de…hacerme?- rio con una carcajada malévola y dijo:

–te mataré, lentamente como tú lo hiciste con mis hermosas criaturas, tu muerte será tortuosa y lenta-

por entremedio del enrejado salían una cantidad de insectos que me daban pequeños mordiscos en mi piel haciéndome sangrar y doler, me los quitaba con una desesperación enorme mientras esa vieja reía y gritaba con gran alegría

–nuestro amo está en este mundo para dar felicidad-

de la nada un ser como el del cuadro entró al cuarto mientras yo gritaba desesperado, la bruja esa se alegró más al y verlo entrar dejo:

–estamos felices que hayas entrado a este mundo! - y seguían sus risas. di mi última mirada antes de que esas porquerías me comieran los ojos, vi como de la camilla que estaba tapada, destapó la sabanilla y sacó el cuerpo de la niña estaba quemado completamente y antes de desvanecerme envuelto por esos bichos, miré con pavor como la engullía lentamente comiéndose las piernas, al perder la vista escuché el grito de súplica de la pequeña de que no la comiesen y eso fue todo lo que pude oír antes de mi muerte…

Tercer final

Un momento después de la muerte más extraña que había presenciado en mi vida aparecí en el mismo cuarto, el cadáver de ese demonio estaba en el centro todo lleno de moscas y gusanos que se lo comían como un delicioso manjar, yo por mi parte estaba manchado de sangre, toda mi ropa estaba con manchas, aparte de estar muy adolorido pero con una sensación de paz y quietud me levanté y la puerta se abrió nuevamente, al salir de allí un sonido como de una nave se me acercaba desde el cielo, junto con una luz muy potente que parecía de día, cada vez más cerca de mí se posó esta nave y se abrió una compuerta, bajó un ser delgado, a primera vista parecía cualquier cosa, incluso pensé que se trataba de un monstruo y le apunté con mi arma, pero no se trataba de eso si no que era un alíen venido desde otro lugar éste me dijo:

–tranquilo, no te haremos daño, sólo venimos a ayudarte para que vivas mejor, ya tenemos tu auto dentro de la nave-

me asombré y los seguí con un poco de desconfianza

-¿te gustan los nachos, Mathew?- me preguntó, le dije:

–sí, claro, como no- me subí a la nave y habían otros seres espaciales que me dieron la bienvenida, no estaba asustado y hasta eran amigables conmigo, me mostraron un sinfín de cosas tecnológicas y al final me preguntaron

–¿quieres venir a nuestro planeta? -

-si, claro- respondí entusiasmado por la idea de irme a un lugar mejor.


End file.
